


不动声色（三）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	不动声色（三）

You come in before I hit the ground.

有些情况你很难下定义。  
   
或者大部分解释不通的情况，用本能来解释也说得过去。  
   
   
   
黄仁俊知道自己长得好看，也知道他爹把他扔在这个场合就是要推他出去的意思了。但是好看加权势，身居高位，这俩要素本身就是致命吸引。  
   
无论是鸢飞戾天者、经纶世务者、耽于美色者，黄仁俊这样的吸引于他们而言，都必取。  
   
黄仁俊自小就被金贵地养着。鹰派头目意大利铁血教父对一东方女子青睐有加，竟为她也砍断了莺莺燕燕的进献之路，女子生下黄仁俊难产而逝世，其父更是对黄仁俊呵护有加。  
   
溺爱不二。  
   
但黄仁俊大概天生狐媚，自小也不知从哪学来的爸爸面前一套乖乖样，背后又是一副手段毫不输其父的样子。本来依旧是与父亲可以岁月静好地装模作样到父亲更老点，但前阵子篓子捅大了，黄仁俊毕竟尚算稚嫩，不得不跟爸爸做爱的暖心告白。  
   
当着乖乖崽养的娃突然告诉你搞错人设了，老父亲气到肝颤。打不得骂不得，只好先借此番两派商议将他推出来，好平息一波背后的动作。  
   
来都来了，前半段真的是无聊到吐吧。他寻思着找乐子，也没找出个有意思的，只好乖乖呆着等发言时机。  
   
好容易结束了，终于有个可以透气的机会，还要被人跟着。  
   
算了，有些小动作还是不要让父亲知道，就让他们跟着吧。黄仁俊想。  
   
他多走几步路到偏厅的盥洗室，寻思着最好不要有什么不开眼的主动来碰瓷。  
   
来，墨菲定律告诉我们什么——你若担心某种情况发生，那么它极有可能会发生。  
   
很显然现阶段这样的搂抱和拥吻，是黄仁俊每天会担心的事情。  
   
真的很烦，即使对方长得很好看，但总不能真的在这里来一炮吧。意识到对方咬住了他的唇意在惩罚自己的不专心，他便佯装肺活量不够软瘫到人身上。  
   
不谙世事一般，还抬手推拒了一下。  
   
脑内已经是两百转：对方会讲中文，然后现在还很绅士地照顾自己肺活量不够适可而止地停下了。  
   
这种脸不可能没印象，如若见过。  
   
上唇复又被叼起，“议员先生，要不要考虑收买我？”黄仁俊感觉自己不是听到这句话，而是完完全全地用自己贴着的唇描摹了一遍对方的唇语。  
   
低音炮，上好天鹅绒，黑洞般的回音吸收。  
   
哪里来的宝被小爷我捡到了，只可惜场合不太对，毕竟一会儿中场结束还得回去继续发言。黄仁俊大概是有在泪眼汪汪地思考这个损失，不过这在李帝努眼里就是一副真的被吻狠了的弱狐崽的样子。  
   
李帝努有一秒钟真实地后悔过自己的冒进。但也只是一秒钟而已。味道这么好，不冒进大概是会后悔一阵子。  
   
龙舌兰可以再寻，这样的狐崽怕是千载难寻。  
   
黄仁俊听到他在耳边说：“一个吻不够。收买的话，别的小嘴不知道方不方便吻一下？”温热的气息尽数倾吐进耳朵里了，耳蜗里的传导，神经递质的转化，作用于人体，就是荷尔蒙激增到一个不像话的地步，然后身体的某个地方开始发烫发硬。  
   
李帝努再次直视黄仁俊的时候，看到人眼角微微泛红，百转千回中仿佛是经历了什么很艰难的妥协，黄仁俊说，“那你看到了，刚刚我有在台上发言的，我不可以回去太晚，而且我等会儿，在台上站不住，会有人说闲话的。”直接以中文交谈了。  
   
言下之意，我不相信你有那么快。  
   
李帝努知道他说中文，是企图用母语的软糯语调企图让人放弃。“可是你身体很诚实呐，议员先生。”  
   
意志力足够强大的人，并不会以是否达成最后的发泄，而开始一件事。  
   
黄仁俊未来会有一生的时间，来习得这件事。  
   
最怕遵循本能却又足够自制的人。他们将“抵达”当做动词。  
   
李帝努不等他说话，一把搂着腰将他抱到了流理台上。黄仁俊仿佛已经接受了“不来一发不准走”的条件句，貌似好像还带着点破罐破摔的态度。因为黄仁俊已经脑内认定了这人要不就是秒|射要不就是有某方面的毛病。但是这么好的脸，还是值得浪费几分钟的表演，欣赏一下。  
   
李帝努知道他在想什么。他勾唇不予辩驳，又凑上去索吻。手一路往下探，经过嫩滑的臀尖，流连了一下，一手包住一瓣，往外掰了掰，指尖轻轻滑过臀瓣包着的花心，就只是用手指肉来回搔刮。  
   
黄仁俊没见过这样的。几秒钟内他感觉自己如果要是个报警器，绝对是已经被过大的冲击烧坏保险丝的那一个。完全坏掉。  
   
李帝努指尖继续探入，另一只手快速地解开自己的西裤。然后又牵着黄仁俊的手来到自己勃发硬挺的热物。  
   
黄仁俊在被李帝努用鼻尖打招呼的时候已经测算到了大致尺寸，但实际还是远大于想象。他是个忠于本能寻欢作乐的灵长类动物。但就跟大部分人反馈的一样，他更像只狐。  
   
在意快感。  
   
他被包着手合住那一根东西：合不拢手指绝对是因为自己手指短，嗯一定是这样的。  
   
李帝努停下舔舐，用鼻尖靠着黄仁俊高挺小巧的鼻头，直直看到对方眼底，上手一把拉下对方西裤，将他抱到自己身上。  
   
“抱好。”  
   
黄仁俊只好把手环到男人的脖子上搂住，细长的两条腿也直接环在男人腰上。  
   
“好听话。”李帝努一手包住一瓣臀尖，一手还在帮他做扩张。“甜心，你太紧了。”他伸手接了点洗手液当润滑，又开拓了一下。  
   
黄仁俊受不住，又惦记着时间，开口催促道：“快点吧，他们都找我了！”  
   
李帝努低笑的声音又催情了几分，他换上了自己坚挺，硕大的龟头一凑过去就被上面那张小嘴堪堪吸住了。  
   
“别急，会受伤的。”李帝努嘴上说的跟下面做的完全两回事。  
   
他几乎是很坚定地挺了进去，头部劈开黄仁俊的肠道，半截进去了，黄仁俊小脸已经疼得皱成一团。李帝努反复用唇吻安抚，并且清楚地知道前面的适应期一定会痛所以要快。  
   
待他整个鸡蛋大小的头部都嵌进那条温软的甬道，他便开始以一个较快的频率做着往复。黄仁俊也逐渐得趣，嘴里发出了小动物的哼哼。  
   
再然后是很舒服地眯起了眼不住地催促。  
   
李帝努知道他是舒服了，便开始找那个点。他拉过黄仁俊的手，摸着还露在外面的大半截根茎，“都吃下去好不好，宝贝。”  
   
已经坏了的报警器，没办法再发出什么讯号。黄仁俊夹紧了内里的甬道，默认了。  
   
李帝努抱着他，全挺进去了。  
   
粗长且带着弧度的头部进到了从来没有人到过的深度。打着圈挺动的试探也很快找到那个开关。  
   
李帝努把怀里人抱紧，抬腿走向盥洗室的最里间。  
   
一步一动。黄仁俊感觉自己被磨得很痒。  
   
他绞紧肠道，夹得李帝努“嘶”了一声并且不得不停下，用力掌掴了怀里人的臀尖。  
   
好容易走到了最里间，李帝努依旧在磨。黄仁俊掐着李帝努脖子上的肉发出了不满的小吼。  
   
李帝努被逗乐了，他家猫只有在饿了没粮吃的时候才会发出这种奶里奶气的吼声。  
   
他说，我这就动。  
   
然后开始了很实在的活塞运动。  
   
黄仁俊得趣，并且多次已经濒临边界。李帝努就会根据他夹紧的程度放慢速度。

   
契合程度堪比同一个出厂物件的耦合两半零件完成了组装。  
   
天生一对。  
   
   
门外的人大概是等了很久，不得不推开盥洗室的门来询问情况。  
   
两人都听到开门声了。李帝努依旧在动，脚步声也越来越近，半开放的里间实际上也就是半身隔板而已。李帝努背对盥洗室的门口，而黄仁俊被他整个包在怀里靠着墙一刻不停地挺动。  
   
两人都没说话。  
   
探进来找人的手下也没说话。只是在看到自家主子带有威胁性的目光警告时，默默又退了出去。  
 


End file.
